Game over
by Zilia K
Summary: Tras ser sellado por siete años, despertar y descubrir que Hyrule se ha convertido en un mundo gobernado por la oscuridad, no siempre fue una tarea fácil para un niño, atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre, el héroe que todos esperaban que despertara en él.


¡Hola a todos! La verdad es que no suelo escribir fics tan oscuros como este relato XD, aunque tengo por ahí un par entre todas las cosas que he subido y este 9w9 se sumará a la lista.

Advertencia: Este fic puede tener descripciones que puedan parecer perturbadoras para el lector, por eso la clasificación en M.

Sin más los dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **.-.-.-. Game Over .-.-.-.**

* * *

Desperté bruscamente... tanto que una parte de mi aún duerme...

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién era?

Extendí mis manos y observé mis palmas... eran grandes, se veían diferentes. Y todo en mí lo era. Había perdido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, muchísimo tiempo, pero el tiempo es algo muy relativo, aún más cuando juegas con el.

¿No había estado antes en este lugar?

Me sentía algo extraño, era como si estuviera viviendo una y otra vez el mismo instante... y luego...

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, me estremecí sin saber por qué.

En mi mente resonaron fuerte las campanas y un eco se elevó por las paredes del Templo como si un aura mística cargara el lugar de una energía especial.

Una reluciente espalda reposaba entre mis manos, y una voz en lo profundo de mi cabeza me repetía una y otra vez.

 _"Héroe del tiempo... el que blande la espada que repele el mal."_

Un héroe...

Qué ironía...

En ese parpadeo me había convertido en algo que no conocía... porque aquella palabra era impropia para mí, un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre.

Empuñé mi mano derecha observando cada movimiento con desconcierto, sabiendo perfectamente que esto que veía ahora me pertenecía, era parte de mí, por muy ajeno que lo sintiera.

Traté de moverme, pero un ardor intenso revolvió mi vientre, una sensación cálida y unos ojos ahuecados me miraban, justo antes de abrir sus fauces, esbozando aquella fila de dientes oscuros adornando una cavidad pútrida y obscena.

Volví a temblar.

¿Qué era aquello que sentía?

Y mientras el dolor crecía como una epidemia podía ver como mis ropajes verdes se manchaban de un líquido oscuro, y entre los trozos de telas hecha girones estaba mi piel, desgarrada como un trozo de carne, ardiente... latente...

Sangre...

No había más que sangre a mi alrededor.

Y un dolor que bañaba mis sentidos con un único pensamiento...

La muerte.

Seguramente mi rostro se desfiguró, producto del miedo y temblando abracé mi cuerpo como un chiquillo desvalido, abandonado a su suerte con una misión infame y con una peligrosa arma entre sus manos.

El dolor... el fuerte aroma de la sangre y la carne, todo mezclado con aquella podredumbre... aquel inaudible terror de saber que tras la seguridad de estas paredes se encontraba un mundo oscuro... lóbrego y sin esperanzas.

Porque era yo la esperanza de este reino...

El héroe...

Un chiquillo aterrado y tembloroso, de ojos vidriosos, de mejillas humedecidas.

Ese era yo...

El gran héroe del tiempo.

Volví a mirar mi vientre y entre un parpadeo pude ver como mis vísceras se asomaban entre el mar de sangre... quise gritar, pero acallé mi clamar respirando con dificultad... aquella horrenda imagen había ido y venido como una ilusión... una macabra ilusión.

Y nuevamente estaba allí.

Solo y asustado.

Sin herida alguna, pero totalmente desmoronado por dentro.

¿Por qué estaba vivo?

¿Quién era realmente?

Pero aquellas imágenes iban y venían una y otra vez.

Entonces sentí temor de avanzar... de volver a poner mi cuerpo a merced de aquellas criaturas que caminaban como almas en pena a las afueras de este templo... no eran más que cadáveres podridos cargados de una sed que nunca podrían acabar, de un hambre que jamás podrían saciar. Infames y profanas almas perdidas en la oscuridad… al igual que la mía.

Y a pesar del mar de dudas que asaltaba cada recóndito pensamiento, algo muy dentro de mí, insistía en avanzar.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

¿Por qué no simplemente dejaba que el tiempo pasara y que alguien más se hiciera cargo de este destino impuesto?

Sonreí en una mueca chueca y temblorosa, mis labios parecían vibrar al mismo compás que este temor irrefutable que sentía.

Era un niño... solamente un niño.

Aclaré mi garganta y escuché aquella voz ronca, extraña y foránea a mí, pero aquella era mi voz, era mi boca... aquello era parte de mi ahora, al igual que los recuerdos... al igual que el miedo...

Y aún tambaleante, me incorporé.

Sujetándome como un borracho de aquellas paredes de mármol, de aquella pulida, clara y fría superficie.

Y mis pasos, inseguros, hicieron eco en medio de esta soledad, en medio de este templo abandonado. Sabía que con cada paso que daba me acercaba a aquello que quería olvidar, que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas alejar de mis recuerdos. Pero aun así me debatía entre ese constante juego de porfías, porque aún a pesar de los horrores del exterior, de la irremediable oscuridad que me esperada, del gélido aire cargado de muerte y lamentos... aun

así... había algo en mí que me decía que debía avanzar.

Y lo hice.

Seguí avanzando recargando mi espíritu de una energía que no me pertenecía, sujetando la empuñadora de esa espada sagrada para encontrarme nuevamente de cara a mi realidad.

Empujé las puertas del templo y con un chirrido estas cedieron. Asustado me asomé creyendo que aquel ruido había despertado a aquella cosa que sabía estaba acuclillada justo frente al templo, abrazando su cuerpo desvalido y podrido en un reposo sin sueños.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Ya había estado aquí antes...

Suspiré aliviado al ver que el monstruo no se levantaba y con extremo sigilo puse mis pies a las afueras del templo, mantuve una mano sujeta a la pared y avance mirando aquella cosa en el suelo, rogando internamente para que no se moviera.

Mi pulso se había acelerado y mi mano apretaba con tanta fuerza la empuñadura de la espada que en cualquier momento se me acalambrarían los dedos. Estaba aguantado la respiración, queriendo hacerme uno con aquella lóbrega atmósfera que me rodeaba, el polvo se elevaba hasta con la más insignificante brisa, y arriba en el cielo oscuro las nubes vertiginosas se agitaban en un vaivén constante, acarreando un murmullo desolador, uno que chocaba contra las ramas de aquellos árboles desprovistos de vida, sin hojas... como palos secos alzados del suelo agitaban sus ramas dibujando sombras siniestras en el suelo... y mi sombra estaba justo detrás.

Tragué saliva y respiré cuando sabía que mi aliento no podría alcanzar a aquella criatura podrida en el suelo.

Pero no era la única... aquello también lo sabía.

Me pregunté una y mil veces si había una forma de salir de este lugar sin ser visto por aquellos moradores inmortales, tenía que haber una manera... alguna forma.

Seguí avanzando con tanto sigilo como se me permitía, pero este cuerpo grande era torpe... me sentía atrapado en un contenedor extraño, y aún no conseguía forma de controlar.

Atravesé lo que antiguamente debió ser una fila de bonitos y decorativos arbustos, que seguramente en el pasado formaron parte de un cerco lleno de vida y verdor... hoy no eran más que un acumulo de ramas secas, polvo y olvido.

Y el temor volvió a apoderarse de mí.

Justo al frente estaba la plazoleta de la ciudadela destruida, las fachadas de las casas se caían a pedazos entre la eterna noche de este día oscuro, las ventanas desprovistas de cristales tenían marcas de una batalla ya acabada, de una lucha perdida y a mi alrededor... miles de aquellos monstruos hambrientos, esperándome solo a mí.

Algunos se encontraban detenidos mirando al vacío, con sus fauces desencajadas, dejando que un fluido oscuro corriera por sus huesudos mentones, otros se tambaleaban chocando contra sus congéneres, avanzando sin rumbo, haciendo que su carne podrida cayera como trozos asqueados al suelo, mientras las moscas revoloteaban por sus cabezas y los gusanos se asomaban por aquellos huecos profundos, uno que otro lamento se escapaba de la oscura cavidad que formaban parte de sus bocas y aquel pesado aroma a carne pútrida, a muerte e infección que chocaba contra mi nariz y se impregnaba en cerebro... mi estómago se revolvió y realmente desee vomitar, pero contuve una arcada por el solo temor a ser descubierto, cubrí mi boca con mi mano derecha y sentí como un sudor frío recorría mi sien.

Tenía que avanzar... debía escapar de este lugar.

Caminé con cuidado, pasando entre los no-muertos, observando con recelo aquellas figuras humanoides, aquellos músculos resecos pegados a sus huesos, contenía el aliento y trataba de no temblar. Sabía que no podían verme, por eso resguardé cada mínimo sonido, cada diminuto resoplido, cada angustiante sensación que pudiera delatar mi avanzar.

Pensé que lo había logrado, en verdad creí que estaba viendo una salida… pero mi atención estaba tan puesta sobre aquellas creaturas que me rodeaban, que torpemente golpeé una jarra, ya rota, que terminó por destrozarse haciéndose añicos en el suelo.

Y el sonido de aquella cerámica fragmentada se extendió en el aire junto al grito aterrador de dos de aquellos monstruos que ahora se acercaban tambaleantes a mi encuentro.

Maldije una y otra vez mi estupidez, aquella torpeza que no podía ocultar con una reluciente espada, ni con un título bonito… ¡Era un niño! ¡Sólo era un niño!

Quise gritar, quise llorar, quería morir antes de que aquellos monstruos me alcanzaran, pero era tarde… lo sabía… sabía que no había forma de escapar.

Y como un déjà vu, aquella escena obscena y mórbida se repitió una vez más en mi mente y en aquella realidad de la que no podía dar marcha atrás. El monstruo me alcanzó, lanzándose sobre mí, abrazándome con sus piernas huesudas y fuertes, con sus manos de dedos tortuosos me jaló arañando mi rostro, y exponiendo mi cuello abrió aquella cavidad que formaba parte de su boca y masticó.

Mordió una… dos… tres…

Quería gritar, quería sacármelo de encima, podía sentir como sus dientes desgarraban mi piel y exponían mi interior, era un dolor insoportable, una sensación horrenda, detestable… indeseable…

¡Que alguien lo detuviera! ¡Por favor!

¡¿No hay nadie que pueda salvarme?!

Tenía miedo… estaba sufriendo y perdía rápidamente mucha sangre, aquel cálido fluido se escapaba de mí como una vertiente y ese aroma ferroso se estampó en mis sentidos una vez más.

No quería morir…

Y cuando de verdad creía que no había esperanza mi cuerpo recuperó su movilidad, escapando tarde de ese hechizo cruento que estas criaturas imponían sobre mi ser con solo un grito. Me moví con desespero y jalé al monstruo para que me soltara, golpeando con tal fuerza que en mis puños su carne se impregnó, entonces cayó y blandí la espada con desespero, cubriendo con mi otra mano la herida en mi cuello, tratando vanamente de detener esa hemorragia.

Estaba perdido, lo sabía… claro que lo sabía…

Pero soy una criatura terca… y aquello que llaman humanidad me obligaba a seguir luchando por la supervivencia, porque más que el dolor… más que el miedo… más que las horrendas circunstancias que me atrapaban… le temía mucho más a la muerte, aquella que me acechaba con cada mirada vacía, con cada sonrisa sórdida de aquellas bestias que añoraban devorarme.

La adrenalina me impulsó a moverme rápido, a blandir aquella espada como todo un campeón y uno tras otro aquellos monstruos fueron cayendo.

Y corrí… corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron... tan veloz como el vertiginoso movimiento de aquella sangre que perdía con cada bombeo acelerado que daba mi corazón.

Me encerré en una de aquellas viviendas abandonadas, en una morada oscura y desgastada por el tiempo.

Respiré a duras penas y apoyando mi espalda en la muralla más cercana escuché como aquellos monstruos parecían saciar su hambre con sus compañeros caídos, podía escuchar como sus gargantas tragaban la carne, masticaban los huesos y desgarraban aquellos tejidos ya maltrechos…

Me dejé caer, temblando nuevamente.

Tenía frío… tenía miedo… pero el dolor había desaparecido.

Una nebulosa se interpuso entre mi vista y aquello que de pronto creí una ilusión.

Alguien se acercaba a paso lento, era una muchacha… o quizás un menudo joven… de cabellos claros y ojos como brillantes rubís en medio de aquellas sombras.

¿Quién era?

— Fin del juego… joven héroe.

Lo escuché claramente, se detuvo justo delante y se hincó acercando una de sus manos finas hacia mi rostro, sus dedos cálidos acariciaron mi piel helada y por un momento sentí una burda tranquilidad.

¿Quién era?

— Hay que volver a empezar.

Su mirada parecía transmitir una tristeza que no podía comprender, no ahora.

¿Me tendría lástima quizás?

Y entonces me arrebató la ocarina que la princesa me había entregado y se levantó para entonar una melodía que conocía.

Mis párpados pesados me obligaron a dejar de observar y sólo aquel dulce sonido de la ocarina acompañó aquel lecho de muerte y desesperanza con una sonata que calmó mi dañado espíritu y llenó mi mente de recuerdos de mi niñez… y antes de que todo se perdiera sólo pude oír entre un suave sollozo un tenue… "lo siento".

Y todo volvió a comenzar.

 **.-.-. FIN .-.-.**

* * *

¡OMG! T-T que le hice al pobre… pobre… pobre Link T0T seguro con esto muero antes de que Link vuelva a comenzar la partida jajaja X""D

Para los que suelen leer mis fics, saben que esto se aleja mucho de lo que suelo escribir, la verdad es que hace tiempo que no hacía algo diferente y de pronto jugando ocarina en el 3ds me vino esta idea rara a la cabeza ^^U (mente perturbada XD lo sé), la verdad es que nunca lo había notado, pero… la parte donde uno juega con "Link adulto" es muy muy oscura… es más… creo que la mazmorra de las sombras es terrorífica XD hay manchas de sangre por todas partes, y ese bicho asqueroso que sale que es como una babosa blanca con una cabeza chiquita y unos dientes, como que repta hacia tu encuentro… ni me acuerdo como se llama XD pero es asquerosoooooo, no sé como jugaba cuando era pequeñita y después no tenía pesadillas XDDDD!

En fin… espero que este fic sea del agrado de quien lo lea ^^, y espero que no me coman viva X"D

¡Saludos!

P.D: No se liberaran de mi por mucho XD porque pronto estaré actualizando mis otros fics :P, no me he sentado a revisar los cap… pero ya lo hago… ya lo hago ^w^… bye!


End file.
